KiriAsuweek2017
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Convocatoria 2017 del evento KiriAsu. Dudas y especificaciones adentro! No es fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**_Kiriasuweek2017_**

 _Hola a todo el fandom de Fanfiction:_

 **Esto no es un fanfiction!** Es la convocatoria para el evento de la **#Kiriasuweek**! Este es el 3er año que se realiza tanto en esta plataforma, como en wattpad.

Si por ahí alguien no entiende de que hablo lo explicaré a grandes rasgos:

La mayoria de las parejas famosas del anime tiene su semana donde se le dedica fanarts, fics y todo lo relacionado para que el mundo celebre y conozca su amor(?

Apenas el pequeño fandom de SAO comenzó a gestarse nos decidimos a intentarlo también, un evento de fans hecho para fans. Así nació la #Kiriasuweek... una semana entera dedicada a estos dos.

¿De que se trata especificamente? De escribir un fic (Los que sabemos escribir), o hacer un fanart referido a ellos. Al KiriAsu.

 _Ahora_ _paso a redactar_ _la ficha tecnica:_

 _ **¿Cuando empieza**_ _ **el evento**_ _ **?**_  
•Arrancamos el 30/09 hasta el 07/10 inclusive, respetaremos la fecha que usamos el año pasado, que como todos saben abarca los cumpleaños de ellos dos.

 _ **¿Que tengo que hacer?**_ __Escoger un tema como mínimo y hacer una pequeña historia a partir de eso.  
•Este año pienso que podría ser más light; ¿a que me refiero? No habrá temática especial, sino que será a elección del escritor. _Temática libre._

• **NADIE ESTÁ OBLIGADO A PARTICIPAR**. Si no quieren, se entiende y se respeta. Si pueden sumar con sus lecturas y sus ánimos, pues nos vendría bien; todos saben que un poco de atención y mimo no hace daño.

 _ **¿Cuantos fics**_ _**debo hacer?**_  
•Pueden participar con una historia (una sola si leyeron bien) para que no se haga muy pesado, por supuesto si quieren escribir algo para los ocho días es bienvenido. Si quieren hace fics (con los temas de aquí abajo) pueden hacerlo con toda libertad.

 _ **Tengo mi fic**_ _**¿donde**_ _ **debo publicarlo**_ _ **?**_  
Pueden hacerlo tanto aquí, en tumblr o en wattpad.  
Recuerden del usar el hashtag _**#kiriasuweek2017**_ para que así podamos encontrarlos con facilidad. De todas formas crearemos un grupo de face donde publicitar los fics.

* * *

Aqui la lista de temas que hemos recolectado de la Kiriasuweek pasada para que puedan escoger:

● Romance de la vida y la muerte (AU)  
● Cumpleaños Sorpresa / Aniversario/Cumpleaños olvidado (AU/canon)  
● Traición imperdonable (canon)  
● Asesinato mutuo por misión/encargue (AU/canon)  
● Japón Antiguo /Época victoriana (AU).  
● Amnesia temporal (canon)  
● Pelea y reconciliación (AU/canon)  
● Tormenta repentina (canon)  
● SAO final alternativo.  
● Asuna prostituta, Kirito cliente. (AU).  
● Amor criminal. (AU).  
● KiriAsu como niños/infancia. (AU)  
● Cumpliendo promesa, Rescate (canon)  
●Kirito y Asuna en medio de la guerra y deban enviarse cartas para mantener el contacto. (AU)  
●Kirito como médico y Asuna como paciente/enfermera o viceversa (AU)  
●Asuna o Kirito adictos (AU/Canon)/Asuna loca/trastornada en un loquero (AU/Canon)  
●Whatsapp o Facebook versión SAO (Canon/AU)  
●Asuna o Kirito cantante, o musico (AU/Canon)  
●Separación por causa mayor (Canon/AU)  
●Enfermedad terminal y despedida (Kirito o Asuna) (AU/Canon)  
●Sentimiento de inferioridad y desesperación para ser apoyado por el otro. (Canon/AU)  
●Un regalo preciado y luego perdido (Canon/AU)  
●Rapto de alguno de los dos por culpa del otro (Canon/AU)  
●Vida en pobreza (AU/Canon)  
●Pedida de divorcio virtual (Canon)  
●Basado en el poster de ABEC 'Antiguo Egipto'  
●Amantes a escondidas  
●Angel guardian enamorado /AU  
●Kiriasu niño y adulto / AU / canon  
●Carrera de autos callejera / AU  
●Circo / AU / canon  
●Conquistando a el / la sempai / AU  
●Gender bender / AU / canon  
● Amor no correspondido o unilateral / AU / Canon  
●Amo-sirviente / AU  
●Kiriasu bajo los efectos del alcohol / AU / canon

(el último día se usaría para hacer una historia con Yui, y brindarle un poco de amor a nuestra niña perfecta)

Pueden escoger uno, o varios temas para escribir! Lo que ustedes les quede mas comodo!

* * *

 _Ahora algunas dudas frecuentes:_

 _POR_ _FAVOR_ _LEAN_ _TODO_ _ANTES_ _DE_ _PREGUNTAR, PUEDE_ _QUE_ _TU_ _DUDA_ _ESTÉ_ _AQUÍ_ _EXPLICADA_ _3_

➤ **¿Cuándo** **empiezo** **a publicar** **mi** **fic?**

 _A partir_ _del_ _30 de septiembre. No antes_ _por_ _favor._

➤ **¿Hasta cuando** **tengo** **tiempo de publicar?**

 _Hasta el 07 de octubre inclusive._

➤ **¿Cuántos fics puedo hacer?**

 _Los años anteriores habíamos dado la base de 3 fics en adelante. Este año se puede participar con 1, y con todos los que deseen!_

➤ **¿Qué tema debo escoger?**

 _El o los que mas te gusten! No hay límite, deja volar tu imaginación._

➤ **¿Tiene que ser one** **shot? ¿No puedo hacer un long** **fic?**

 _Por experiencia propia les recomiendo hacer oneshots... les habla quien tiene 2 fics pendientes de la Kiriasuweek del_ _año pasado D:_  
 _Ahora si creen que pueden hacer un longfic, adelante. La imaginación es libre!_

➤ **¿A dónde lo tengo** **que publicar? ¿Y que debo poner para que todos los lean?**

 _Publicalo_ _aquí, en Wattpad, en Tumblr, o donde más se te haga sencillo. El hashtag que usaremos este año será_ _ **#Kiriasuweek2017**_ _recuerda ponerlo en el sumario, o en el titulo. Ya que planeamos hacer un grupo de facebook (como teníamos el año pasado) para promocionar cada fic_ _y así poder leerlos a todos._

➤ **Recuerden lo del 8vo día**

 _Que íbamos a dejarlo en honor a Yui, y la relación con sus padres._

➤ **¿Debo publicar** **mis fics todos el mismo día? (si es que hago más de 1?)**

 _No, intenta subir uno por_ _día, así los lectores tienen para leer._

➤ **Tengo una idea original que nada tiene que ver con el anime ¿puedo hacerla?**

 _Por supuesto, por_ _eso especificamos_ _que puede ser AU (Universo Alterno) o Canon (Que sigue la línea del_ _anime o las novelas)_

➤ **Algunos temas sugieren un LEMON... ¿Debo hacer un lemon?**

 _A ver gente... ¡Por supuesto que no! Aquí nadie les obliga a hacer una escena cítrica. No tiene que ser estrictamente necesario. Recuerden lo importante es participar con lo que deseen hacer. No se sientan obligados a escribir de temas complicados._

➤ **¿Puedo hacer una historia triste?**

 _Desde luego, queda a libre imaginación de ustedes._

➤ **¿Es obligatorio participar?**

 _Por supuesto que no. Pero lee a tus autores favoritos, y déjales_ _tu apoyo y apreciación. ¡Eso nos ayudará mucho!_

➤ **Tengo una idea pero no tiene que ver con ninguna de las que están en la lista ¿la puedo publicar** **igual?**

 _Por supuesto, solo pedimos nada de crossover (esta es la week de SAO)_

➤ **¿Puedo hacer un fic** **en colaborativo para la week con una amiga?**

 _Claro que sí. Cuanto más se sume, mejor._

➤ **¿Porque se elige esa fecha?**

 _El 30 de septiembre_ _es el cumpleaños de Asuna, y el 07 el cumpleaños de Kirito, si quieren hacer algo alusivo a eso, bienvenido sea._

* * *

 _Cualquier duda q_ _ue no esté resuelta aquí pueden preguntarla!_

 _S_ _umi Chan~_


	2. Habemus grupo de Facebook

_Hola gente de Fanfiction, como bien mencioné en el apartado anterior crearíamos un grupo de Facebook donde promocionar los fics, y donde podamos convivir sin la necesidad de recurrir aquí para comentarles o mencionarles algo importante de la #Kiriasuweek._

 _Sin más preámbulo aquí el link al grupo! Estaría genial que pudieras unirte!_

 _POR FAVOR BÚSCANOS!_

 _www . facebook groups / SAO . fickers /_

 _(_ _quitan los espacios y ya, debo ponerlo así porque ya saben lo arcaico que es FF en cuanto a subir links)_

 _Este es! agréganos!_

 _Las novedades de la #Kiriasuweek y/o info relevante de SAO la estaremos compartiendo allí!_

 _Gracias por vuestro tiempo! ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
